


Five Things Teal'c will never admit to anyone

by ivorygates



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorygates/pseuds/ivorygates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://whisper99.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://whisper99.dreamwidth.org/"><b>whisper99</b></a> asked for Five Things Teal'c will never admit to anyone:<br/><a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Teal'c will never admit to anyone

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://whisper99.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**whisper99**](http://whisper99.dreamwidth.org/) asked for Five Things Teal'c will never admit to anyone:  
>   
> 

1\. For a long time after Master Bra'tac told him that Apophis wasn't a god, Teal'c didn't believe him. He kept telling himself Apophis allowed this to go on for his own mysterious reasons, because if Apophis wasn't a god, then Cronus wasn't a god either, and Teal'c's father had been slain by an ordinary man.

2\. Part of the reason he'd thrown in his lot with the _Tau'ri_ was that O'Neill had been arrogant enough to bring his concubine with him to the stronghold of Apophis. It wasn't that he'd thought at the time that the _Tau'ri_ had any hope of defeating the Gods - or that bringing concubines was particularly well-advised - but he'd admired O'Neill's spirit.

Later he'd discovered Captain Carter was not a concubine. He'd also revised his opinion of the _Tau'ri_ 's chances of success.

3\. All _Tau'ri_ food tastes horrible. Some items are less horrible than others, but none of it is very good. Most of it is slimy, and the rest of it is either too sweet, too salty, or half rotten.

Jell-O isn't bad.

4\. For a long time - years - he felt a strong need to do _something_ to Daniel Jackson. He's not completely sure what. Forgiveness isn't valued among the Jaffa - not like revenge - and Daniel Jackson had forgiven him. Normally Teal'c would simply have killed him and that would have been that. But he owes a blood-debt to O'Neill, and Daniel Jackson owns O'Neill's life - he saw that in the holding pens on Chulak - so he realized that he couldn't simply kill him. Later, he realized that Daniel Jackson wanted to be his friend, and later still, that he simply _was._ But until that point, the early stages of Teal'c's _kel'no'reem_ were often filled with unquiet images of blood, and screaming.

And blue eyes.

5\. He doesn't think the Jaffa are equipped to live in freedom. He's seen the False Gods fall, and he's seen his people - scattered across a thousand planets - take their first tentative steps toward a freedom they've fought and died and suffered for longer than _Tau'ri_ civilization has existed.

It took them only months to begin forging new yokes to place around their own necks. It doesn't matter who their new overlords are, if they have them.

In the end, the Jaffa's only jailer is themselves.

#


End file.
